1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a drum practice pad. More particularly, the practice pad is for use for a marching percussionist/drummer with a shoulder or mobile mounted carrier. The practice pad emulates a portion of the drum without the weight of the entire drum. The practice pad incorporates a pad that is struck with a standard drum stick and a portion of the drum rim to allow rim shots with the drum stick. The height, location and position of the drum pad are adjustable to closely simulate the playing surface of an actual drum
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Most drum practice pads are designed for use to improve technique, drumming accuracy and speed. Practice pads often consist of flat surface that a drummer strikes with a drum stick, in some cases the practice pad has a raised edge that extends around the outside of the practice pad to simulate the rim of a drum. In a marching band a drummer practices standing, turning, walking, marching moving and possibly running while they continue to play a drum. In this form of practice a drummer must carry the entire weight of a drum while they are practicing both field drills and performance. The load of the drum places a load on the performer that can result in fatigue that will shorten the amount of time that a musician can practice without becoming fatigued. Practice drum pads provide a static playing surface, but none are specifically intended for use by a shoulder supported carrier. Some exemplary examples of flat practice pads are identified herein.
Examples of flat practice pads are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,354 issued Jul. 27, 1999 to Jimmy C. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. D465,510 issued Nov. 12, 2002 to Jason S. Edwards et al, and U.S. Pat. No. D320,035 issued Sep. 17, 1991 to Thomas O. Magruder. These practice pads all disclose a pad that is thin, smaller in size than a drum head and give a use the ability to practice striking that surface of the practice pad. These patents all lack a drum rim to practice rim shots, and are further not mountable onto a stand or shoulder mounted carrier.
Examples of drum practice pads that are worn by a user include U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,207 issued Sep. 27, 1983 to John J. Criscione and U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,816 issued Jan. 11, 1944 to L. M. Lockhart. Both of these two patents disclose securing systems to mount the practice pad onto the leg of a user. In operation these pads are strapped around the leg of the user in a location that is just above the knee. While these practice pads allow a user to practice drumming while they are seated, the practice pad can't be accurately played while the person is walking. The practice pad does not have a rim for practicing rim shots and further does not include provisions for mounting on a stand or shoulder mounted instrument carrier.
Examples of drum practice pads that are mounted on an erected stand include U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,823 issued Aug. 3, 1999 to Malcolm W. Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. D386,780 issued Nov. 25, 1997 to Masaharm Ohno and U.S. Pat. No. D348,476 issued Jul. 5, 1994 to David O'Conner. These three patents each disclose a practice pad on a fixed erected platform. Some of these patents further disclose a raised rim. While these patents disclose a stand mounted practice pad they are not usable in a mobile environment, and they do not disclose a method for mounting to a mobile or shoulder supported instrument carrier.
What is needed is a practice pad that is designed for use on a mobile or shoulder mounted instrument carrier. The drum pad should simulate the physical features that are addressed by a user including the drum rim and mounting structure for use on the instrument carrier. The practice pad should also be adjustable to simulate drums of different diameters. The proposed application satisfies there requirements with a practice pad that provides these entire user features without the weight of an actual drum.